Desert Rose
by Hunter
Summary: (Songfic) A dream that Matt has helps him realize something.


Matt sat down on the dusty desert ground. He raised his arm and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.  
The digidestined once again had to cross a hot desert. As Izzy explained the difference between this desert and the one they had come across before, Matt had sat down to rest his aching feet. The traveling had made him weary and this could be one of their last stops until for who knows how long.  
Matt looked around. Tai and Sora were sitting nearby with Kari and were talking about something. Probably Soccer. Izzy kept talking with Joe listening. TK was chasing Patamon and the other Digimon, full of energy. Mimi was sitting on the sun-warmed sand, whining about how the temperature was messing up her hair, like always.  
Matt smiled as looked at her. He had always found her attractive in her own ways. He loved the way she always worried about her looks, always wanting to look beautiful even though she always looked good to him. Also the way she smiled...especially that... His eyes felt heavy so he closed them. He succumbed to sleep and soon enough dreams began...  
  
Matt ran through an empty desert. Not even a cactus could be seen in the area. He stops abruptly as he saw figure that was blurred by the ground's rising heat.  
  
_I dream of rain, aleielei  
I dream of a Goddess in the desert sand  
_  
He stared at her, confused by her presence. He noticed something intriguing, she reminded him of Mimi.  
  
_I wake in vein, aleielei  
I dream of love as time runs through my head_  
  
He reached out toward her but it disappeared as if she dissolved into the air. Matt stepped back with looking.  
_  
I dream of fire, aleielei  
These dreams are tied to horse that would never tie_  
  
He turns around and sees her again, only this time she is walking toward him. She seemed covered by a shadow or a dark cloak.  
  
_And in the flames, aleielei  
The shadows play in the shape of a masked desire_  
  
Only one thing was clearly visible, the rose she held in her hand. Matt watched as she extended the rose in his direction in her palm.  
_  
Each desert rose, aleielei  
can shadow vein, each secret promise_  
  
She closed her hand and threw the rose up into the air only it wasn't the rose but some kind of dust.  
  
_Each desert fly, aleielei  
your sweet perfume never tortured more than this_  
  
Matt closed his eyes as a sweet scent fell upon him. Snapping back to where he was, he opened his eyes only to see the girl turning around to leave. He panicked.  
  
_And as she turns, aleielei  
Persuasion moves in the logic of all my dreams  
_  
He runs to her but she just vanishes as she did before.  
_  
This fire burns, aleielei  
I realize that nothing is as it seems_  
  
He fell to the dusty ground on his knees and sighed. He spotted a piece of paper in front of him.  
  
_I dream of rain, aleielei  
I dream of Goddess in the desert sand_  
  
Matt read the note silently: "Time moves, never stopping. But when it does, you shall regret it since it'll only mean that time is up and you've never meet it." He dropped the paper and wondered what it meant.  
_  
I wake in vein, aleielei  
I dream of love as time runs through my head_  
  
What will stop? Why regret it? Never meet what? Questions flowed through his head as he tried to find the answer to them all.   
  
_I dream of rain, aleielei  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above_  
  
Suddenly one image came to his mind. That girl, who did she remind him of? He suddenly smelled the scent of the rose's dust. Mimi. His feeling. It all became clear.  
  
_I close my eyes,  
your rare perfume is as sweet scentoxication of your love_  
  
Suddenly, his whole surroundings disappeared as a bright light filled everything.  
  
_I dream of rain, aleielei  
I dream of Goddess in the desert sand_  
  
Matt awoke with by the sound of his name being called. He rubbed his head and got up. At his foot was a small cactus with a small rose at the top.  
  
_I wake in vein, aleielei  
I dream of love as time runs through my head_  
  
He picked it up, twirled it in his fingers, and looked at Mimi.  
_  
Each desert rose, aleielei  
can shadow vein, each secret promise  
_  
He went over to Mimi and pinned the rose to her hair and kissed her forehead, making them both blush. He could smell her perfume from were he stood. The scent of a rose, a desert rose.  
  
_Each desert fly,  
your rare perfume is as sweet scentoxication of your love_


End file.
